YUGIOH NS VICE
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: VICE


Yugioh NS

Turn 29. Archfiend Horror Night

Shock and horror filled the empty cafeteria. Each one of there eyes continualy shifting direction to Markes then back to Leein. {Its all for love}Candice thought to herself staring deep at Leein. This time around looking into his once cold eyes she saw something else. A reflection she knew all to we'll. ''That still does not answer everything''the voice of Kizu interupted the silence. ''I mean why here? ''Why Now? he asked. Markes eyes gleamed from the bright flash of the one candle in the middle of the table. ''I mean Kizu's right'' ''That tells us the past of you guys but like Kizu asked why are you here?John repeated the question. ''We are in the midst of a hunt''Leein responded quietly.

His answer catching everyone by surprise. ''Hunting?''Hera replied. ''Hera i know you feel it''Markes answered. ''Ive seen a dark ora resonating from inside your body'' ''A dark ominious power''Markes continued. Candice eyes widened not believing her ears. ''Your hunting Hera..''she spoke without control of her voice. ''Not Hera but something much darker''Markes answered confidently. ''There is a dark presence here besides whatever lies bewtween Hera's eyes'' ''Someone in this school is sheltering a wicked demon''Marekes answered. The jaws of Kizu and Candice dropped. ''Here..''Jake responded. ''It all lies in bewtween the eyes of the Quiet One''Leein responded clossing his eyes.

{Quiet One}Candice thought to herself. She looked into the dark room. Words from earlier that night echoing in her head. She was relieving the entire conversation. Everyones reaction, every sentence, every end and more improtantly every detail. Not being able to find herself to sleep. More and more questions flustered in her head. Her eyes narrowed to the right corner of the room. An empty bed was no in her vision. ''Gloria...''she said quietly. On the midst of everything accuring bewtween The Pitch Black Crow Clan and the injury to Hera. She left the small detail that her little sister Gloria had vanished a couple nights ago. Ever since that day she has spent every night hunting for her but not finding a single clue.

The image of Hera's smiling face suddenly flicked in her head cauing her heart to jump a beat. ''What is this feeling?''she asked clutching her heart. Sudenly her eyes narrowed to a small light piercing from her window. Slowwly she stood up and headed towards the window. Standing outside on the deck was a silhoute. Quietly she tried to get closser to the window to get a better look at the figure. Rain drops trickled from the window creating a clear fog on the window. Finaly she could peace in small details on the figure. Blonde spikes of hair. Without needing to see anything else she knew. ''Hera..''she said quietly noticing the sliffer red jacket. Placing her hands on the window she slowwly tried to move as close as possible to the window attempting to see if she could hear anything.

Hera stood there not a word spoken. His vision on the night sky and gray rain clouds. A look of depresion was on his face. Behind him the door slowwly creaked open. Candice standing behind it trying to not make a single noice. Slowwly she creaked the door more open. Suddenly the look of depresion vanished and was replaced with a large grin. ''You gonna hide all night''he said. Candice stopped in her tracks not knowing if he was talking to someone else. ''Come on out here''he said his smile becoming larger. ''How did you know?Candice asked. Back still turned to her ''your warmth''he quickly answered.

Once again her heart jumped a beat. ''Stop your kidding ''Candice quickly replied punching the arm of Hera. Standing next to Hera she turned to see his stare directly on her. Looking right into her eyes. ''Im not kidding''Hera answered. ''You have this overwelming energy about you'' ''A warm ora that when i was lost showed me the way back home''Hera finished. Candice face now a complete beat red. ''Home...''she studdered. Hera's eyes left the gaze of Candice returning to the sky. ''You, everyone'' ''This is the only home i know''Hera said with a smile ear to ear. So many things flashed through the mind of Candice. The want to just grab Hera's hand and never let go. Standing next to her hero she didnt know how to respond or what to do at this very moment.

''They wont hurt you''Hera replied. ''And we will find her''Hera continued his responce catching Candice off guard. Once again Hera turned to Candice. Grabing her hands ''I will protect you with these hands''he said clutching them tightly. ''Hera...''Candice studdered once again getting lost in the eyes of Hera. Suddenly Candice felt a tighten grip from the hand of Hera. Her eyes narrowing to the direction that Hera was now looking. In the center of the dorms was a small figure standing in the rain. Trying to make out the appearance of the small figure Candice squinted her eyes. The rains mist masking the figure. ''Who is that?''Candice asked. A red ora appeared from the fog looking back at the two of them.

Two demon eyes. Quickly Hera pushed Candice behind him standing in front of her. ''Hera''Candice replied grabbing the shoulder of Hera. ''I told you i will protect you''Hera finally answered. Suddenly the figure let out a small laughter turning and running into the darkness. ''HEY WAIT!''Candice shouted. She watched the small figure vanish into the darkness but for some odd reason. Something inside made her need to know who it was. Without warning she ran down the stairs heading into the darkness. ''CANDICE WAIT!''Hera shouted leaping over the banister of the dorm and quickly following them.

Dark shadows surrounded them in every direction. Without fear Candice continued to chase the small figure. Watching it get smaller and smaller the further she got. {Who are you?}Candice asked herself running faster and faster. In front of her a giant silhoute of a building stood. The small shadow not anywhere in sight. Puzzled Candice looked in every direction for a sign of the location of the figure. Coming from inside the building a small laughter could be heard. ''Candice''Hera's voice answered finally catching up to Candice. ''Its in there''Candice replied looking at the building.

Two stone pillar on both sides next to two broken gates. A pathway to the large abandoned building in front of Hera and Candice. Every window visably shattered along with the look of aging on the building itself. Tree's surrounded the roof of the building. ''Candice''Hera remarked trying to regain the attention of Candice. ''We have to go in there''she spoke. ''What..''Hera answered puzzled. ''I have to go in there''Candice repeated. She began to walk towards the building but was stopped by Hera. He again grabbed her hand quickly grasping it. ''Not alone''he replied. A smile appeared on the face of Candice ''Thank you''she replied still not taking her eyes off the building.

There footsteps echoing through the empty building. ''What is this place?''Candice asked noticing the cracked walls. Hera held the single match in his hand the only guiding light to the direction forward. In front of them they could see a single light. Quickly they moved forward to it the closser they were getting. The more far away it seemed to be. Breaking the silence a dark piercing laugh could be heard echoing in the darkness. Suddenly all the lights flashed on and they found themself standing in a dark arena.

Skull statues in every direction around them. Standing in the center was the small figure. Its only noticable feature its dark red piercing eyes. ''You have arrived''it spoke. ''Who are you?''Candice asked. ''I promise you all will be revealed soon in our duel''the small figure answered pointing a demon shapped duel disk at Hera and Candice. ''Candice stay back''Hera answered stepping forward but as he went to take another step he felt a grab on his arm. ''No Hera please let me handle this''Candice answered quickly smiling at Hera before walking to face the small figure.

The small figures smiled darkly staring at Candice and Hera. Its dark red eyes piercing through its odd mask. ''Shall we beggin the massacare''it spoke in a dark voice. Candice hands studderly shaking as she looked at the five cards in her hand. {What is this feeling}she asked herself. {I never get this feeling when i duel}she thought to herself trying to regain control of her hands. ''I set a card and end my turn''Candice replied setting a card on the disk. {Thats all }Hera thought to himself becoming concerned. ''The dark one draws now''the small figure replied quickly drawing the top card. ''I normal summon Rescue Rabbit'' A small white rabbit suddenly jumped in front of the dark figure.

Around its neck it wore a silver whistle. ''I will now sacrefice my Cute creation in order to show a creation of disgust and horror'' the white rabbit let out a loud cry before vanishing off the field. ''I specail summon two copies of Archifeind Solider''the figure answered placing two cards from its deck onto the disk. Appearing in front of the figure were two demon solider. They had silver armor all over there body with a dark green cape. In both there hands they held two long silver swords. ''I will now activate the spell card Teraforming from my hand to add this''the figure replied placing a card from her hand into the disk. All around them dark spikes shot out from the ground creating a castle. ''Welcome to the Archfiend Palabrynth''the small figure reclaimed watching as everything around her began to change.

Inside the castle the air was thick. {Its reminds me of}Candice thought the image of the Vampire Kingdom appearing in her head. ''Stay strong Candice''Hera shouted standing behind Candice. ''I will now overlay my two Archfiend Soliders'' Both the soldiers standing next to the figure suddenly shined and transformed into two white cirlcles. Slowwly they shot into the air below them a yellow circle appeared in the ground. ''DARK MONSTER ONLY SPOKEN IN MYTHS WILL NOW RISE AND WITH IT BRING THE TRUE HORROR TO THIS WORLD!''the dark figure began to chant. Standing where the two soliders were a massive figure began to form.

In its hand it held two large black swords. ''APPEAR ARCHFIEND MAD SLASHER!''the figure screamed. A dark laughter errupted from the new figure. On its face it wore an odd mask that had a smiling face on the top and on the bottom a crooked sad face. Swinging the swords around in a dangerous way. ''I will now detach one xyz material''the small figure replied. Suddenly one of the white circles spinning around the menacing figure vanished. ''I send a fiend type monster to the graveyard and this monster gains that monsters effect''the figure explained sending a card from it deck to the graveyard. ''I chose Dark Ruler-Ha Des''the figure answered revealing the card to Candice.

''My new monster will now take aim at being KING!''the figure screamed. ''ATTACK!''the dark figure demanded. Candice watched in horror as the figures monster jumped into the air before slamming one of its blades into Candices set card. A purple bird appeared in front of Candice letting out a painfull screech it exploded in front of her. ''Negated''Candice replied shocked looking at the center of her duel disk. An error message appeared on the front of it that read NEGATED. ''Per the effect of Dark Ruler Ha-Des whenever i destroy a monster with a field type monster any effect is negated''the small figure explained. {That means she was ready for my Shadoll Deck}Candice thought to herself still looking at the message.

''I can read your thoughts through those scarred eyes of yours''the figure began to speak. ''You know now i have hunted you and now that i finally have you in my grasp i am not letting go''it finished cruely setting a card in the disk and ending its turn. A small smirk appeared on the face of Candice as her eyes narrowed to meet the figures dark steer. ''Looks like i have to show off my A Game''Candice spoke with an unknown confidence. ''The time has arrived to show off my new deck even though i kinda wish it was in front of an exciting crowd''Candice replied drawing a card without looking at it. ''New ...deck...''the figure responded. ''I activate the field spell card Aroma Garden''Candice replied inserting a card into the disk.

From the ground a single bush emerged. Then another and another. A black gate rose up from the ground creating a black fense in back of Candice. ''A garden''Hera replied in awe at the sight. Finally a small house appeared in the background of the garden. ''Doesnt it smell just peacefull here?''Candice asked extending his hands to the dark figure. ''Next i will activate Shadoll Fusion sending my Shadoll Hedgehog and Armoage-Kananga'' above Candice two silhoutes appeared. The first was a black hedhehog and the second a teenage looking girl wearing a brown dress. They both smiled as a dark circle appeared in the middle of them creating a purple vortex that quickly absorbed both of them.

''APPEAR EL SHADDOL SHEKHINAGA!''Candice screamed. With both her hands out in front of her a large silver figure emerged. Her body was a mixture of black and white. A white angelic wing was sprouted from her right sleeve, matching a wing that was forming on its right leg. She had strings that were binding her entire body. Candice looked at Shekinaga in awe taking pride in the summoning. ''With the effect of Shaddol Hedgehog i can now re-add Shaddol Falco''Candice explained snatching a card from her discard pile and adding it to her hand.

''Next i will activate Polymerization fusing Shadoll Falco and Shaddoll Squamata''Candice replied inserting a card into the disk. The purple small bird and a scaled lizard appeared above Candice as she clutched her hands together. Blue and orange spiral took form in front of Shadoll Faclo and Squamata consuming them. ''Fusion summon..''with the pause of the sentence the spiral exploded creating a purple flash. ''Amazing another fusion''Hera replied looking up at the sky. . ''Appear to the fight El Shadoll Winda''Candice said seriously. Once again pride and honor showed full on Candices face as she looked at her two fusion monsters standing in front of her.

''Because Falco was sent to the graveyard i can now re-set Falco''Candice explained. ''And also because of Shaddoll Squamata i can send a Shaddoll card from my deck directly to the graveyard''Candice explained. ''I send Shaddoll Hound and now i can switch your monster to defence mode''Candice answered pointing at the dark figure. Three black strings shot out from the ground wrapping around Archfiend Mad Slasher forcing it to one knee. {You are trully amazing Candice}Hera thought to himself looking at Candice. {The fusion empress}finishing his thought with a smile.

''SHOWTIME!''Candice shouted excited. . ''WINDA ATTACK HIS MONSTER!'' Winda looked up at the dark figure. She pointed its spear at the bowing Archfiend. A purple energy appearing on the tip of it. ''SHADDOLL DARK MAGIC!'' Without warning Winda shot the purple energy at Archfiend Mad Slasher consuming him immedaitly. ''Next Shekinga attack directly go Silver Vice Whip''Candice demanded. One of the stings around Shekinga suddenly whipped into the sky then qucikly struck the dark figure causing it to get tossed into the air then slowwly crash back to the ground.

''A real attack...im sorry i didnt kno...'' Candices sentence came to a sudden stop as the figure began to laugh. Hera and Candice watched in horror as the figure slowwly got to its feet. Blood tricking from its arm. Its mask it wore on its face now slowwly begging to crack. Finally it got to its feet its mask compeltly shattering revealing its face. Candice's eyes widened at the reveal of the dark figure not wanting to belive her eyes. ''It cant be...''Hera studdered. Blood dripped off the small figures forehead as again it began to laugh. ''Oh Candice...'' ''Dont be so sad i accept your pain as a gift''it paused. ''Oh how i adore you...baby sister''Gloria spoke cruely a sadistic smile on her face.

Turn 30. CORE-VICE!

Small tricklets of blood dripped on the floor. Gloria's smile getting darker and darker. ''Gloria...''Candice replied teary eyed. ''Dont waste your tears baby sister'' ''I wanna preloung your suffering''her eyes glowing a deep purple. ''I DRAW!''Gloria shoued quickly drawing a card. ''I activate Call Of The Haunted'' Rising from the ground tightly grasping its sword was archifeind solider. ''I will now specail summon Archfiend Comander since i control a face-up Archfiend monster''Gloria explained. Appearing next to Archfiend Soldlier was a second armored like skelleton.

''Gloria please stop this''Candice pleaded. ''With the effect of Comander i must now bid a do to Archfiend Solider''Gloria explained ignoring Candice's plead. Dropping his sword Archfiend Soldier got to a single knee before vanishing into the floor beneath. ''I will now normal summon the tuner monster Dark Tinker''Candice stated placing another monster onto the disk. Appearing under the feet of Gloria was a small black spider with a blade in each one of its legs. ''I will now tune Dark Tinker with Archfiend Comander''Gloria stated. Tinker began to laugh as it transformed into two black circles that spun around Comander.

''From the underworld is darkest beast will now rise'' ''No law in this world show off your frightening fangs''Gloria began to chant. ''SYCNRHO SUMMON HUNDRED EYES DRAGON!''Gloria screamed. An enormous titan appeared in front of Gloria. Its mass body was a pitch black collor with small eyes covering it. Quickly all the shut eyes began to open. Candice watched Glorias new monster in disgust. ''What is that thing...''Hera replied in horror watching as the final eye opened all staring at Candice. ''OH dear sister this is the symbol of my hidden hatred for you''Gloria said clutching her fists.

''Hatred what do you mean?Candice asked. ''Dont play dumb dear sister you know''Candice quickly answered. A puzzled look took form on the face of Candice. ''I will now answer your question then because your new friend has no idea just how much of a monster you trully are''Gloria answered looking over at Hera. Hera shuttered at the look of Gloria. ''You must think of her as such a sweeetheart'' ''The way she caries herself and cares about everyone but you would be wrong''Gloria began. ''Candice do you remember when we first meet?'' ''It was at the orphanage''Gloria paused.

''The famously rich Candice Selena Vice in a dump like this but why''that was the question all us children asked when you first walked in. ''Wearing your fancy dress with your newly done nails''Gloria continued. ''At that moment i thought you were the collest but when you talked your family into adopting me, i felt like you saved me''Gloria replied. A single tear ran down the face of Gloria. ''A new house'' '' Hot meal everyday it was a dream come true i love every moment of it until that one day''Gloria notted. ''But then the looks, the looks of everyone first showed me the answers i never wanted to belive''Gloria finished.

''Thats enough of story time''Gloria replied wipping her tears. ''Lets get back to the game''she said with a dark grin. ''Wait Gloria''Candice pleaded. ''I activate the effect of Hundred Eyes by banishing Dark Ruler HA-Des'' ''Hundred Eyes now gains HA-Des effect for this turn''Gloria explained. ''NOT THIS TIME!''Candice interupted. ''I SEND SHADDOLL DRAGON TO THE GRAVEYARD TO NEGATE YOUR MONSTERS EFFECT WITH THE EFFECT OF SHAKINGA!''Candice screamed. Gloria began to chuckle as she watched Shakinga's body beggining to glow. ''Oh foolish sister you think you have control but your dead wrong''Gloria replied slowwly reaching for a card in her hand.

''I activate Forbidden Challice to negate the effect of Shakinga''Gloria interupted inserting a card into one of the five slots. ''Not again...''Candice replied watching as the glow around Shakinga slowwly fated. ''HUNDRED EYES ATTACK EL SHADOLL SHAKINGA GO ZERO FORCE STREAM!''Gloria deamanded. All the eyes on Hundred Eyes glew purple each creating a beam of light in the center of its body. Without another word Hundred Eyes bit into it causing it to shatter and send thousands of small beams to collide into the body of Shakinga. ''CANDICE!''Hera screamed.

With a violent explosion Shakinga exploded throwing Candice's body back. Hera ran jumping into the air and catching her saftly. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw were the eyes of Hera looking down at her. ''I told you i will protect you with these hands''Hera said looking into her eyes. ''We'll isnt that the cuttest thing ever''Gloria remarked watching as the eyes around Hundred Eyes began to close again. ''HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN SISTER!''Hera screamed. ''SHES YOUR BLOOD''he shouted clenching his fist at Gloria. ''Hera its okay''Candice replied standing to her feet again.

''You think you know her but you dont ''Gloria answered her eyes becoming purple again. Suddenly inside the head of Hera he could hear that quiet voice. ''Hurt her'' ''She hurt the one you care the most about''it began. Hera placed both his hands over his ears trying to silence the voices. ''Hera..''Candice said turning and grabbing Hera. ''See we all have our demons''Gloria remarked noticing what was going on. ''Its best to accept it''she said her eyes turning dark red again. ''Your not my baby sister''Candice snapped. ''You are correct i am not your weak sister but instead the pain and anger you created inside her''Gloria answered.

''I set a card and end your suffering''Gloria ended. Candice could feel anger running up her arms. The same feeling she felt when she faced Leein. Above her the silhoute of her Fusion Dragon. Only visable to her. ''No''she said quietly arguing with the image. ''I draw''Candice replied quickly drawing. ''I flip my Falco up and now i can re-set Shaddoll Hedgehog''Candice explained. Falco suddenly reapared on Candices side of the field along with its appearance a set card appeared next to Falco.

''I will now flip Hedheog''Candice notted. ''I can now add Nephe Shaddol Fusion''Candice explained pulling a single card from her deck and adding it to her hand. ''By activating it i can now target Falco and make him a diffrent attribute i chose Water''Candice answered. A blue ora took over Falco's body. ''I will fuse Falco and Hedheog to fusion summon EL Shaddoll Anoyatalis''Candice announced. A gaint wave of water appeared in front of Candice. A figure emerged in the middle of it slowwly steeping out. A tall female figure leaviated above the ground. Blue crystal's all around her body.

''I re-set Falco and bring Squamata back to my hand''Candice explained now holding only two cards in her hand. ''Time for me to show off the power of my garden''Candice replied. ''I normal summon Aromage -Rosemary''Candice said grabbing one of the two cards in her hand and setting it on the field. In front of Candice a teenage girl with a blue dress emerged. She had blue hair and was holding a long staff with a cirlce on the top ''Because of my garden i now gain five hundred life points since i control an Aromage''Candice explained.

A calm wind appeared around Candice creating a sweet smell. ''And now because of Rosemary when i gain life points i can target one monser and switch it to defence mode''Candice explained. A blue ora appeared around Hundre Eyes Dragon making it fall to one knee. ''Now i got you''Candice replied winking at Gloria. ''ANOYATLIS ATTACK HUNDRED EYES!''Candice deamanded pointing at Hundred Eyes. ''Yet again your just two moves two slow''Gloria answered. ''I activate my trap card Bark Of Dark Ruler''Glorai interupted her set card fliiping up and revealing itself. ''I now pay seven hundred life points and now every monster you control will lose seven hundred attack points''Gloria explained.

''WHAT!''Candice screamed. A hellish scream appeared out of nowhere pushing all three of Candice's monsters back. ''My Hundred Eyes will live on''Gloria stated. ''Its my draw''Gloria said quickly drawing a card. Hundred Eyes once again stood up staring angrly at Candice and her monsters. ''I need you to understand sister there is no escaping this''Gloria said looking at the card she drew. ''You must now face your darkest nightmare with this next move''Gloria notted again looking over at Candice. ''With these last two cards i will seal your fate''Gloria said pointing at Candice.

''I activate this specail card only you can inherit from the shadows''Gloria notted. ''Go Spell Carnage Core Fusion''Gloria said inserting the card into the disk. ''I can now fusion summon one dark fusion monsters using dark monsters'' ''I fuse Hundred Eyes and Archfiend Emperor to fusion summon!''Gloria paused. A dark portal emerged in front of Candice absoribing Hundred Eyes and the last card in Glorias hand. ''FROM THE GATES OF HELL THIS TITAN WILL RISE AND WITH IT BRING FEAR TO MANKIND!'' ''FUSION SUMMON ARCHFIEND PANIK DRAGON!''Gloria screamed.

Two yellow eyes appeared from inside the portal. Candice and Hera watched in horror as a titan like figure crawled out from the portal. It was a dragon made of compelte skull and bones with a massive build. ''This is the inheriated power given to me''Gloria replied extending his hands out to the dragons. ''Giving to you...''Candice studdered in awe of the horrific sight of her new dragon. Suddenly below Candice a dark smoke appeared consuming both Winda and Shakinga. ''Whats going on?''Candice asked. ''That is simply the second effect of my fusion spell''Gloria notted. ''You see after Carnage Core Fusion is succesfully activated it targets every fusion monster you control and places a horror token on them''Gloria explained.

''WHAT!''Candice shouted shocked looking at her two monsters. ''I will now activate Archfiend Panik Dragon to equip a Fiend type monster from my graveyard or banished zone''Gloria explained. The phatom of Dark Ruler emerged from the ground going inside the large dragon. ''Now my monsters gains HA-DES effect''Gloria finished. ''Finally the very last effect of Carnage Core Fusion activates which places it on the top of my opponets deck''Gloria replied taking the card out and tossing it at Candice. Candice quickly caught the card looking at the drawn card and adding it to the top of her deck.

''Why though?''Candice asked. ''Because i want you to hate but more improtantly i want you to bring out that dragon your afraid too''Gloria answered. ''Candice what is she talking about?''Hera asked. Not able to answer Candice just looked down at the ground. ''You see Hera during her duel with Leein she used a card she dreaded to use because it doesnt go with her positive vibes and happyness no instead it brings a killing instinct in her that i am dying to see again''Gloria explained. ''Once you draw you will only have that one card in your hand and with Falco on your side of the field and another dark monster it will be your only choice''Gloria teased mocking Candice.

''But thats later now MORE PAIN!''a sadistic look appeared in the eyes of Gloria. ''ARCHFIEND PANIK DRAGON ATTACK WINDA GO HELL FORCE!''Gloria screamed. Above the dragon the same black portal suddenly emerged. The dragon let out a roar looking straight up at it. ''FIRE!''Candice screamed. From the mouth of the dragon a purple blast appeared destroying Winda and throwing Candice back. ''Yet again because of Ha-Des you get no effect of Winda''Gloria stated. ''Next i activate Panik Dragons effect i can now send Palabrinth and my dragon can attack again''Gloria stated.

Her field spell quickly vanishing as Candice watched the dragon shot another blast this one destroy Rosemary. Shakinga the only face-up monster left of Candice's side of the field. Hands shaking Candice searched for another answer. Once again the shadow of her fusion dragon appearing. ''You have no choice now''Gloria notted. '' You have a single eighteen hundred life-points left with one more strike from my dragon and its over for you so please dont make me wait again'' ''SHOW ME YOUR HATE!''Gloria demanded. ''I end my turn''Gloria stated waiting for Candice's next move.

Slowwly Candice hands again shook as she reached for the drawn card. ''Its time DRAW!''Gloria demanded. ''HERA!''Mulitple voices shouted coming from the shadows. ''CANDICE!''another one screamed. Gloria hissed knowing the owners of the voices. ''ARE YOU IN HERE!''the voices said together. Hera turned around with a smile on his face seeing three lit lanterns coming from the darkness. ''WE ARE HERE GUYS!''Hera shouted. Candice still shaking looking at her kid sister. The anger in her eyes. Sent chills up her spine. ''I cant risk being caught now ''Gloria replied quietly.

Archfiend Panik Dragon suddenly vanished as Gloria turned her back heading to the shadows. ''GLORIA!''Candice screamed running towards her and grabbing her arm. Quietly she could hear the normal voice of Gloria. A quiet crying coming from her. She slowwly turned looking at Candice. Her eyes now a normal collor. ''Save me please..''she said quietly. Her body begging to vanish. ''Dont go..''Candice pleaded still holding her arm. Faitialy the shadows consumed her entire body leaving Candice on her knee's in tears. John and Kizu arrived from the shadows meeting Hera and Candice.

Candice looked down at her hand the card she drew. ''Polymerization...' Dropping it to the floor she layed her head on the ground defeated. Wanting answers but deep down knowing those answers would never come. John, Hera and Kizu ran to Candice lifting her up and dragging her out the forbidden dorm. The only image she could see was the dark stare of Gloria. A look that would not only haunt her dreams but would keep her in fear all day. Just as they got out the dorm and headed through the woods. Hera looked back to get one more look but to his horror there was nothing thre. No building. No gate. Just emptyness.

The sun's bright beams of light reflected off the glass window. Bastion sat at his desk looking out the window. Watching as students slowwly began to appear ready to start there normal day. He turned in his chair looking down at a single piece of paper on his desk. ''Are you sure about this''he said with a calm tone reading the paper. A hidden figure nodded at him. ''Very we'll i will arrange it now''Bastion replied picking the paper up and heading to the door. Quietly the figure stood up looking up at the diffrent uniforms on display on his wall. ''Jaden Yuki vs Zane Truesdale''he spoke.

''Bastion vs Chazz''he continued looking at the yellow uniform. Finally he looked over at the red uniform. Taking it in for a second. ''Aster vs Jaden''he finished taking his glasses off and whipping them. Jake buttoned up his uniform before placing the glasses back on his head. ''Scored Number one in the school for grades can particpate in the anual School Test Duel''he spoke still looking at the uniform. ''And he can pick his opponet to duel in front of the entire academy'' ''My choice is clear''Jake said looking over at Bastion's desk. ''As much as Hera enjoys it i have something to prove and with that said''he paused. ''Leein i have chosen you''he finished. The sound of the school bell echoing through the room.


End file.
